


Fluff for fun

by Moviemuncher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fluffy moments between Murphamy. What could be cuter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff for fun

Murphy hadn't always liked his room mate Bellamy. He was an older student, they didn't have much in common and they were both assholes. Yet, for some reason they always ended up in the same bed. Just cuddling mind.

Well, Murphy snuggling into Bellamy's side and Bellamy not pushing him away. 

Like now. It was a cool February night, and Bellamy was warm. Murphy however could feel a chill in his bones. Like someone blowing icy breath down the back of his neck. He flung an arm around Bellamy's ribs and slid a leg over and between Bellamy's. Bellamy looked down at him and offered a small, lazy smile. Murphy smiled back. 

"What's up?" Bellamy asked, his voice heavy with lethargy. 

"Cold." Murphy replied with a conveniently timed shiver fmdown his spine. Bellamy frowned. His arms came up and around Murphy, a pleasant surprise. 

"Why didn't you say so?" Bellamy said fondly. 

Murphy would be saying so in the future, cold or not, he loved sleepy cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudo or whatever. Did you like/dislike, love or hate?


End file.
